


Looking towards the Future

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: The Venthyr Campaign [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Giant Growth Potion, Jaina is supportive, Theotar drinks tea, after Nathria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: After the raid on Castle Nathria, Renathal reflects on his relationship with Denathrius. The Maw Walker reflects on her future too.
Relationships: Renathal (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Venthyr Campaign [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Looking towards the Future

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back on her bullshit?
> 
> i hope there are no typos i wrote this on my phone and posted it right away

From a swirl of blue and white, Lady Jaina Proudmoore steps out of the portal, landing gracefully on the tiled floor. She looks around the group of mages collected in the room, everyone exhausted. One look back at the portal, a wave of her hand to check its state… and she nods.

I let my shoulders slump, finally relax after three days of work. Around me the others do the same, yawn and sigh. I roll my arm, flex my fingers. Casting for so long is a strain on the body.

“My fellow mages, good work. The portal to Oribos has given us a headache from the start. Now we can travel without fear.”

Turns out a portal to the afterlife is more tricky than one to another planet. The connection had held, but things had gone missing in transit, people had shown up naked on the other side or simply didn’t show up at all… only to be found somewhere in Kalimdor or worse. Gathering a few select mages with a strong connection to the realms of the Shadowlands and a complicated ritual later, the connection is finally stable.

We all pat ourselves on the back and start walking towards the lodgings which the Alliance has provided for us in Stormwind to get dinner, a good night’s rest… and of course our monetary compensation. I stick my hand in the pocket of my robe. The hearthstone is still sitting there, secure. Warm. I feel the ridges of its swirly pattern, knowing they promise a way home to Sinfall at any time. I am tempted to use it now, but that… well, it would be a bit rude to leave like that. I also want to pick up gifts before I go.

“Champion…”

I turn around.

“Lady Proudmoore,” I say and incline my head.

“Please. After everything you suffered through with me, you can call me Jaina,” she says with a smile.

“Jaina. What can I do for you?”

She inclines her head towards an alcove and I follow her. The other mages are already gone. Some adventurers rush by now and again, arriving or departing from Stormwind through the various portals—now also Oribos without fearing they might get missing on the way. 

“I wanted to personally thank you. Again. For your efforts in the Shadowlands. I hear you were instrumental in the storming of Castle Nathria. I’m sorry I couldn’t lend you any help.”

“It’s understandable,” I say and she nods because she knows what I mean. 

“You rallied both our own champions and our new allies in record time.”

“It was… important for me,” I admit.

“Isn’t it still?”

My eyes widen in surprise.

“I’ve come to understand you’ve formed a personal attachment to the Venthyr. Much more so than with our allies in previous campaigns.”

I have to smile. It’s both defeated and fond. “Of course you have a file on me. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I wouldn’t have needed one. You weren’t exactly… secretive.”

Considering Renathal announced our relationship to all of Sinfall… well. I stare into her eyes, knowing it looks like a challenge, no regard for who I'm looking at. “Do I have to be?”

Instead of arguing, Jaina’s eyes soften. She puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. 

“Of course not. I just wanted to hear it from you directly. Is your attachment considered… permanent?”

Since the mere thought of leaving Renathal hurts like an icy dagger in my heart… “Yes.”

“Then I will keep this in mind for future campaigns. You’ve served the Alliance for such a long time. After our business in the Shadowlands is concluded, I will make sure you get the option of… well, I wouldn’t call it retirement since I know you like to meddle…”

I smile, aware of my blush.

“Ah, we’re losing all of our best people,” she says with a sigh. “First Master Shaw and now you…”

“Master Shaw?” I ask and then it dawns on me. “So he did move to Boralus.”

“Well, that at least I understand.”

Of course she does. Boralus is her second home. Yet it also implies she doesn’t understand how I could’ve chosen Revendreth. I suppose that’s fine. She doesn’t have to.

“You haven’t lost me, as much as you haven’t lost Master Shaw. I just… I feel like I’ve done enough. We’re not getting any younger. Any of us.”

“Isn’t that the truth…”

“Lady Jaina, I would be honored to host you at our next court. I’d love to introduce you to my…” I falter, cheeks growing red. “ …my prince.”

“I will be there. I have to say I’m rather curious to see who managed to capture our champion’s heart.”

We talk some more on our way back to the lodgings and after the dinner I retreat to my room. My bag is already packed. I take the hearthstone from my pocket and drag my finger along the swirl. It starts to glow faintly and I stop. It would be easy to go home right now and I want to go quite badly…

I sigh and flop down on the bed after I undress, left in just a light shirt. The White Lady shines her light through the window and I move my fingers through the silver glow. Silver-white like my lover's hair.

“Renathal…” I whisper.

There’s a deep longing inside me, not only love but… my hand wanders over my stomach. I’m tired, yet when I see his smile in front of my inner eye, I’m too tempted to not give in. I grasp my breast through the fabric, my fingertips finding my hard nipple easily. Between one hand down below and one hand on my breast, I quickly work myself up and come with his name on my lips. Almost immediately after I fall asleep.

——————

I wake early to say goodbye to the others. They all have a special connection to the Shadowlands, just like me. That’s why they’ve been chosen. They walked through the Maw, aided the realms… It could’ve been any of them who gained the trust of the Venthyr and gone to save Renathal from the infernal prison. I am glad it was me. So incredibly glad. Just as glad as some of them must be to have gained the trust of the denizens of Bastion, Ardenweald or Maldraxxus. There are some who’ve chosen to stay in Sinfall even after the assault on Nathria is finished. We need all the help we can get. I smile. We. When have I started to think of the Venthyr as my people? I don’t know… but I know Renathal does nothing but encourage me, the bastard.

After my bags are full (thank the Light for magical storage) I pat my magic carpet and it takes up over the rooftops of Stormwind. I love the view. I love the city, yet there is no one left for me here. I set down on the wall overlooking the harbour and while I swirl my finger over the glowing hearthstone, I stare at the ships, some of them Kul Tiran.

We should invite Master Shaw and Flynn to Revendreth some day. I’m sure they would feel at home at one of our more exciting courts.

I close my eyes during the transition, open them when I smell the cold and dry air of Sinfall. It’s very quiet. I don’t mind that at all. After the bustle I relish this downtime. We will have to leave again soon enough.

After relinquishing my personal belongings in our chambers, I walk up to the surface. I find a table set up just at the top of the stairs, in the shadow of course. Theotar and Picky Stefan are having a lively discussion over the tea, which is to be served at the next party. I can hear Theotar’s cheerful voice from afar and it warms me up, fills me with joy more than the view of Stormwind had achieved. I walk around the bend and have to smile when I see Theotar’s face light up.

“Maw Walker!” he beams. “You’re just in time for tea!”

I laugh and literally jump into his open arms. He swings me around once—his gaunt body holds a surprising amount of strength.

“I see you’re still not following my suggestion to lose the shirt.”

“One of these days I might,” I reply. “Stefan, I expect all is well?”

“All in order,” he responds.

“No poisonings due to mushrooms this time around?”

“Oh, plenty. I just put a bit of antivenom in the tea. No harm done.”

“On the contrary. It gave the tea a lovely aroma,” Theotar adds. “Quite the discovery, I might say. Still, the party wasn’t the same without you, Maw Walker.”

I shrug. “Official business.”

“We missed you,” he says honestly and I see Stefan nod.

“I missed you all too.”

“My prince missed you most of all.”

I grab the fabric of my robe, bunching it up a little. I’m still a bit embarrassed about it all and feel my ears grow hot. “I missed him too. Where is he?”

“Where else?” Theotar says.

I nod. Of course.

“Ah, before I forget.”

I reach into my bag and put a bundle of dried herbs on the table. Then I repeat the motion until there’s a veritable mountain of them.

“These are all herbs and flowers from Azeroth… I thought you might try and see which suit your taste for a cup of tea.”

Theotar sweeps me off my feet again into a hug. “Oh, Maw Walker… I could kiss you.”

I laugh and give his cheek a kiss instead. We say goodbye and I make my way over to the cliffs. Two guards stand near the mirror I’m approaching. In the distance the lone tower, the top of which is shining with the power of the Light. The guards nod at me as I walk past them, slipping through the magical mirror.

Renathal sits on the floor, close enough to the blade Remornia, which holds Denathrius’ soul. He’s been here almost every day since we have emerged victorious in Nathria. His expression is as always slightly sad, yet the deep sadness which has haunted him since Denathrius’ betrayal has left him. It is merely a fond sadness now, about having to wait longer than time itself to hold his Sire once more. He sits with crossed legs and stares at the sword… and as I walk closer I can hear voices. They are talking, no, Denathrius is talking. Screaming. Raging. Renathal just sits there and listens.

“My prince,” I say and he turns his head around.

My knees go weak at the way his eyes light up and he smiles around his words.

“My love…”

I throw myself into his arms and we kiss like we haven’t seen each other in years. It feels like it. I bury my face in his shoulder and he hums contently as he strokes my head, as he loves to do.

“I missed you, Renathal.”

I feel him shiver a bit. “I love to hear my name on your lips.”

“Renathal,” I say again and he sighs. “Renathal. Renathal. I love you.”

He kisses the skin of my neck. “I’ve missed you too, my love.”

There’s some unintelligible murmuring coming from the sword. We see it glow in a red haze. Renathal looks towards Z’rali, but the naaru seems calm, so there is no danger. Renathal clears his throat.

“I’m sorry. We can go somewhere else.”

“No. We can stay.”

Renathal smiles and pats his legs. I sit down, leaning against his chest. With his arms around me and the way he leans his head on mine, I feel whole. We look on Remornia and I feel him sigh.

“How was your outing?”

I draw circles on the inside of his hand, relishing the feel of his skin against mine.

“Successful. It was good to see Stormwind again.”

“Did you miss it?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t you miss Revendreth?”

“I would.”

“Yet it only showed me that I missed Sinfall more.”

His arm tightens around me. He brings my hand up to his lips for a kiss. I look up and he kisses me again, full and deep. I groan against him, letting him overwhelm my senses until there’s only him. Finally I can let go and my body relaxes.

“Love you,” I whisper.

I come to lie in his lap, cuddled up like a cat. He strokes my hair while he stares at the sword still.

“You miss him too,” I say.

“I do. So very much.”

“Tell me?”

Renathal sighs. He hasn’t told me before, but I can see in his eyes that he wants to now.

“What do you want to know?”

“Start at the beginning?”

“The beginning? Very well. I was the first of the Venthyr. The first soul to be chosen by our Sire to act out our purpose. He shaped me in his image, arrogant from the first day” Renathal says with a smirk and touches his hair. “We were alone for so long, just the two of us. It was an eternity until we selected more souls to join us. The first soul I ever vouched for was Theotar. My oldest friend. I was the Prince, so he was the Duke. After him, we decided to let more join our ranks. Revendreth was a wilderness at first. We built everything. The castle, the cities. I remember the dark red forests and steep valleys before there were walls and carriages. When the Venthyr grew too numerous, they started to organise themselves into groups. Denathrius grew ever more distant from them. From most everyone except a small circle of his oldest creations.”

“Including you.”

“I… I adored him. I felt like my heart was ripped apart by his betrayal. It still hurts… so much. Even if it is a mistake keeping him like this, even if we come to regret it, I need… I need to try. Everything to get our Sire back to Revendreth.”

“You love him.”

Renathal sighs deeply and his fingers dig into my hair.

“I will always love him.”

“I understand.”

He looks down at me and our eyes meet for the longest time. I raise my arms and he draws me into his until I can wrap mine around his neck.

“It’s insane to believe a love as deep as yours will just disappear, no matter what has happened. Your heart is vast and gentle, Renathal. You love all of them. Theotar, the Accuser, Draven, every single Venthyr and all the creatures in Revendreth. You’ve known all of them their whole life. You’re not leading this rebellion out of hate. You’re leading it out of love. I’m just glad there is still room in your heart for me, when you’ve taken this whole realm into it already.”

Renathal breaks down into heavy sobs. He’s shaking, holding onto me like a lifeline. He cries deeply, his tears soaking into the fabric of my robe. I hold him through it all, murmuring soft, gentle nothings. After a while he takes a deep breath.

“Better?” I ask.

“Let me take you to bed,” he says, his voice rough from crying.

“I’d like that very much.”

“No, I mean take you to bed… properly. I know we’ve hesitated before because I’m so much taller than you, but I need to have you. Please.”

“You already have all of me.”

He chuckles.

“And don’t worry,” I say. “I’ve brought a surprise for you from Stormwind. For both of us.”

I reach into my bag and draw out a green potion with golden decorations on the round bottle.

“It doesn’t last for very long, but if I take several while we’re at it…”

“What does it do?” he wonders.

“Makes my body grow as tall as yours, so you can—Renathal!”

He’s jumped, thrown me over his shoulder. Somehow he never floats if he can help it, but now we do. I stare back at the sword and almost feel bad for Denathrius. Almost.

We float by Theotar, who just smiles and waves as we pass and down into Sinfall. I’ve stopped being embarrassed for every little thing Renathal does, but being carried over his shoulder like this, is… well. I wave to the few adventurers present in Sinfall when they stare at me in passing. Then we’re in our bedchamber and I get thrown onto the bed. I don’t mind this at all.

Renathal looms over me, his eyes glowing a warm amber. I put a hand on his cheek.

“We can take our time later. I need you now,” he says with a low rumble.

“Yes. Yes.”

He draws the robe over my head, gets rid of my undergarments, shoes… well, everything. Then he stands up and relinquishes his own clothes so fast you could think he’d teleported out of them.

There are advantages to being so much smaller. His tongue between my legs is so thick, it covers me completely, caressing me like nothing ever has. When he pushes it inside me, it’s like he’s penetrating me already, and I clench around him, breathing heavily. He moans at the feeling, lapping at me again and again.

When he crawls back up again, his eyes are on fire. I nod at him and reach for the potion. The effect rushes through me like electricity. I’ve dabbled with potions before, but it has been a while since I’ve had one of Giant Growth. I open my eyes again and suddenly Renathal isn’t so tall anymore. I put my hand on his face and it fits, like we’ve always been the same size.

“Dearest…” he breathes.

The kiss is different. Emboldened by the change, I take charge of it and he gladly lets me. I turn us around and push him into the bed, my hands able to wrap around his arms. His hands wander down my body and I nod. I take his erection in hand, line it up and sink down. He’s still large… but it’s finally possible like this. I sigh as I clench around him, the feeling so good, so right.

I look down to see that Renathal’s eyes are closed. He bites his lips so hard it draws blood, which evaporates into an anima mist. His hands on my hips are holding me almost painfully. 

“Renathal?”

His eyes are glassy and unfocused as his gaze meets mine. His hands are shaking now.

“So warm…” he whispers.

His body is usually quite cold. Only when he gets excited, the anima inside him warms up. He usually feels warm under my touch.

“You can’t leave me,” he says and pushes up.

I gasp, fall forward onto his chest. He takes advantage of the moment and turns us around, pushing back in with a shared moan. He captures both my hands and holds me down. I melt in his grasp, under the sincerity of his gaze.

“You can never leave me,” he repeats.

I want to say that I won’t, but then he starts moving and I lose all coherent thought. He’s inside me. Renathal is inside me. So deep and heavy and hard. I wrap my legs around him and he makes a needy sound, releases my hands. He leans down and kisses me, and I cling to him. We roll on our sides and he’s grinding into me more than thrusting, but it’s perfect. We’re both gone, out of breath, out of thought. He toys with my nipples, I stroke every part of his skin I can reach. As I suck on his neck, though, a different tingle rushes through me.

“The potion…” I say apologetically and reach behind me.

I can’t reach the stack like this and give him a short kiss, let him slip out of me. I down another bottle before it can run out. It tastes weird, but I don’t care. Renathal is on me again and pulls my hips back. He pushes back in, this time from behind. We both groan.

“Like this?” he asks.

“Please.”

With the new angle, his heavy breaths and the heat of his body, it doesn’t take me long to finish. He seems to realise it and draws me back shortly before, my back to his chest, one hand around my throat, the other between my legs as he continues to grind. I shake and shout in his arms, clenching around him. He follows me over almost instantly, a fiery rush pulsing into me.

Everything about the Venthyr is made of anima, and now some of his is bleeding directly into my body. Like this, it feels like it directly enters my blood, like a spike of adrenaline. My muscles shake and I impossibly come again. He holds me through it all, his mouth on my neck.

“Renathal, love…”

He slips out of me and we fall on the bed together, wrapped up in each other. I put a hand on his cheek, follow his prominent cheekbone with my fingertips.

“Is it like this for you when you drink anima?”

“Similar, yes.”

I hum. It’s the middle of the day, but I feel so tired. I cuddle into Renathal’s embrace and he seems happy enough to let me. It feels good to be able to properly hold him, but when my body tingles again and I shrink back to my normal size, I sigh in relief.

“Better like this?” he muses.

“I like it when you’re so large you could smother me,” I say with a grin.

He laughs, deep and rumbly. “Why is that?”

“Because you don’t.”

“Ah, there’s that…” he says softly. “One day I will have you like this.”

A shiver runs through me. “Is that a threat or a promise, love?”

He kisses the top of my head. “Both.”


End file.
